


Sometimes the cover is right

by Cassplay



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Misjudged, No pairing - Freeform, book by it's cover, mismatched team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Sally Whitemane is enjoying burning the undead in the Nexus, or she would if this overexcited teenager wouldn't keep pushing them away.





	Sometimes the cover is right

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I rolled this paring and realized halfway through that I had no idea what Whitemane's age was and that this might be creepy. so I decided to just leave it at this.  
> I will be counting it for the collection though because it's late.

“Need healing!” D.Va said back to the priestess jogging behind her.

“As I have told you many a time, the light helps those that helps themselves.” Sally Whitemane shot back. “You need to hurt them for the Light to heal you.”

“oh, puh-leaze.” D.Va snapped.

Sally bristled at this. For some strange reason she was to babysit this mere teenager. Her considerable talents were better served elsewhere. She was High Inquisitor! She had protested, of course, her abilities would be far more favourable when paired with someone who could take some hits as well as dish them out; like that stunning barbarian.

But alas, there were no stunning barbarians in sight. She did find that she could shrug off some of the frustration of her situation on the destruction of her team’s enemies. This was made only the more satisfying, as one was one of the accursed undead, and the other created them.

She took great pleasure in burning through the enemy’s resurrected minions like they were paper. She sniffed. Not bad.

She took pleasure in dealing with them when she could hit them, with that great pink mech zooming around, knocking the dead out of the way. How was she supposed to purify the site while dealing with her charge?

“D.Va, stop pushing the enemy out of my spells.” She said in a measured voice.

“K, whatevs.”

Couldn’t this imbecile take anything seriously?

The battle progressed slowly, but luckily, she (she refused to credit the distraction) managed to keep the enemy minions pushed back away from their gate and towers. She moved up to better attack the enemy.

This was a mistake. It turned out this is just what they had been waiting for, a great mace tore up the ground beneath her feet, slowing her down while the other enemy enclosed her in a cage with some horrid necromantic spell.

She saw the future, she would die here, taken by surprise by the undead. She prayed quickly to the light for a swift death.

Before she could finish the prayer, her thoughts were interrupted by something speeding towards her. D.Va’s mech shot past her and pulsed with a blue light. The skeleton and the necromancer looked at it in fear and immediately tried to make a hasty retreat.

Sally broke free of the trap and brought her magic to bear, locking onto the necromancer and sending bolt after bolt of the power of the light into him.

D.Va herself, having made an exit from the mech before it was launched towards the enemies, stepped up beside Whitemane. She levelled a pink pistol at the necromancer and fired a burst of energy. It hit him directly, but his death only came when D.Va’s mech blew up with him about a hand length from the radius of the blast.

“Thank you.” Whitemane said. D.Va gave her a thumbs up.

“Let’s win first, thanks later.” She said and started pushing towards the enemy team’s side of the battleground.

“I concur.” Sally said, grinning.

 

Victory was only semi sweet.

Whitemane rejoiced in it, but turned bitterly upon her self-reflection. D.Va was a capable young woman, her actions during the trap laid for Whitemane and in many times later in the battle proved so.

She saw D.Va near an exit portal, and rued the things she had thought of her earlier. It may be true that they weren’t the most suited to fight alongside one another in terms of their abilities, but Whitemane still felt bad.

“D.Va, please stay for a moment, I wish to have a word.” She called out. D.Va glanced around at her and stopped in her meandering towards the portal. Whitemane hastened her path to the Meka pilot, slightly anxious to have held her up on her way home. She reached said pilot and bowed.

“Thank you, D.Va, for your assistance in the battle today.” She said. “I thought little of you before now, and that may have made me come off a little cold, but your actions here today prove you are a commendable fighter.”

“Oh, hi.” D.Va said, then paused. “You can call me Hana, but, sorry who’re you?”

“Ah, if had forgotten to introduce myself.” She realised. “Sally Whitemane, Priestess and High Inquisitor of the Light.”

“Uh, not exactly what I meant.” D.Va said. “I meant, have we met before?”

“Not before this battle I believe.” Whitemane said, believing she had answered the question.

“Oh, sorry, my condolences on your loss.”

“But, we won?”

“No, my team won.”

“I was on your team, you little twerp!”

“Oh, I don’t remember you.”

Sally turned around, stunned, how rude could someone be to just flat out say they couldn’t remember someone who they had just fought a battle beside? Surely it was time D.Va learned some manners.

She turned back to see the spot D.Va had occupied empty, with her dashing towards her portal, stifling laughter behind her clasped hands. Clearly finding her feigned ignorance hilarious.

“You horrid little girl!”


End file.
